Interesting Twins From Beneath the Mountain
The Interesting Twins From Beneath the Mountain (ITFBtM for short, and "Omoshiroi Futago Yamashita in Japanese) are Japanese counterparts of the Delightful Children From Down the Lane who appeared in two episodes of Codename: Kids Next Door. They are a brother and sister who are expert spies and incredible masters of disguise, being able to fit themselves into perfect mechanical replicas of anything, and usually finish each others' sentences. They appear to be permanently "delightfulized" by Father, but not to the extent of the Delightful Children (who were a one–time result of the first delightfulization chamber made having much stronger effects than intended and destroying itself in the process of creating them). Although they constantly do their best to stay cool, calm and collected, the twins have implausibly bad luck and seem to end up quitting all their missions out of frustration. There were also rumors that the Interesting Twins are the Delightful Children's cousins, as well as the Rowdy Hooligans, but these were completely false when the movie aired. Appearance They both wear matching blue, Japanese school uniforms of the sort based on European military uniforms (the sister wearing a skirt and her brother wearing shorts) along with large black shoes. They also have birth-marks on their faces which parallel each other. The right side of the girl's face is dark and goes in a curve under her nose, then curves downward around her mouth, with her nose (which is in the darker area of her face) being pale like the left side of her face. The boy has basically the same, but the colours reversed, like Yin-Yang symbols. The girl wears her hair in a pair of pigtails, and the boy has a pudding-basin haircut. While it is unknown if they are good fighters, they have been shown to be able to fit int extremely tight spaces that seem somewhat impossible at times. They are also shown to be very acrobatic, one example being in Operation: T.R.I.P. when they are disguised in an overcoat and hat whilst following Kuki. Personalities While largely lacking in distinctive personalities, the twins act as two separate beings, unlike the Delightful Children. They are most likely Delightfulized and, if so, are possibly the only "normal" delightfulized children seen in the series. Instead of ever saying each other's names, they simply address each other as "Brother" and "Sister", respectively. The sister is noticeably more volatile and easily angered than her brother, and is typically the more dominant of the two. She also is seen to be the main part of their disguises whenever in costume. Despite her fierce personality and temper, she can break down crying if she has been pushed far enough. At which point, her brother usually steps up to take her place as the more dominant and comforts her. The brother is seen as the calmer and more sensible of the two, but also the most timid. Though, while he tends to act as the voice of reason between the twins, his sister doesn't listen to him when she is extremely angry. He usually acts as the more minor part of their disguises. He also seems to have a yin-yang watch which summons all of their ships. Despite his normally calm nature, he is shown to be very protective of his sister, and only becomes angry when she is upset. When this happens, he begins yelling and fiercly protective, while at the same time calming his sibling. Skills The Interesting Twins are masters of disguise and espionage. They possess many mechanical suits that perfectly replicate human appearance and behavior and show no discernible differences from actual humans. When these are unavailable, they have been seen fully capable of utilising common appliances, such as mops, rugs, and drapery. History In Operation: T.R.I.P., they are tasked with stalking Numbuh 3 while she visits the elusive Japanese Kids Next Door, and upon discovering their location, contacting an army of ninja mercenaries that Father has hired to attack them. However, they are continually plagued by bad luck and improbable setbacks throughout their mission, and when they finally follow their target to her destination, only to discover that she is visiting her grandmother. They begin to complain to her about this before the "grandma" reveals herself to be the members of Sector V in disguise. The girl then breaks down and cries, and the boy calls out the Kids Next Door for causing this before they both leap out of the house's window, vowing to return. However, as the house was on top of a hill, the twins fall a long distance before landing on their backs, at which point the boy laments that their situation cannot get any worse. They are then approached by the various characters seen on the trip who inadvertently caused trouble for the twins, who reveal themselves to be the Japanese Kids Next Door in disguise and proceed to beat them. At the end of Operation: R.E.C.R.U.I.T., "Bobby", supposedly a boy wishing to join the KND, is revealed to be the Interesting Twins in disguise. After going through the tedious and painful "initiation test" given to them by Sector V, they once again give up on their mission out of frustration, but sworn to return again. In Operation: D.I.S.G.U.I.S.E., they disguise themselves as Numbuh 1 and infiltrate Sector V's Treehouse in an attempt to sabotage the KND, but after several other Numbuh 1's appear claiming to be the Interesting Twins, they give in, once again jumping out the window and falling a long distance. It is revealed at the end that the other Numbuh 1's were Sector V in disguise, who had fooled the Twins once again. Gallery Category:Kids Next Door Villains Category:Kids Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Nameless Category:Siblings Category:Minion Category:Protagonists Category:Incompetent Category:Imprisoned Category:Twin/Clone Category:Scapegoat Category:Partners in Crime Category:Comedy Villains Category:Spy Category:Male Category:Female Category:TV Show Villains Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath